I wanna be close to you
by blackorcid
Summary: Youji really wants to be close to Aya but after something goes not quite how he expected is he left wishing he was more careful in what he wished for or can he accept the consequences of his wish. Rated for sex, language and possible violence.


I wanna be close to you.

Chapter one: Drunk Activities.

Youji sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his honey coloured hair. He stared into the night swinging his half empty baileys bottle back and forwards. The only light in the room was the dim red gleam of the electric alarm clock that stood on the rosewood bedside table. It bounced off the ice filled glass that he had given up drinking out of ages ago, having favoured the bottle.  
He considered his options. Go there and get hurt or not go there and continue feeling like this. Hmmm, physical pain or mental pain, which to pick.

He thought back to earlier that day when he had given a flower to Aya. It was a beautiful rose. Thing was, it was almost the same colour as the red head's eyes. He told the red head that he had seen it and thought of him. Aya had sneered at him and accused him of using cheap lines to try and get into his pants.

In fairness it was the most Aya had said to him in a while so he was kinda surprised but once he had got over that the hurt had kicked in. The blond had seen the flower and had honestly thought of Aya. He thought it had been a nice gesture but he guessed he had thought wrong. Aya's words after having the flower thrown back in his face had really stung. He had called him a sex obsessed whore with nothing better to do then stick his dick in anything that would open its legs. It was only a flower, for fuck sake. Youji couldn't understand why Aya had taken it so damn badly.

"That's it! I'm gonna talk to the son of a bitch!" Youji declared to the room.

Marching to his door he pulled it open and stomped down the hall, Baileys bottle still in hand. Knocking on the hard wood door he didn't wait for a response before opening it. He was shocked by what he saw. The red head was sprawled on his bed in nothing more then a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, a large bottle of sake in his hand.

"Whadda yoooou wan'?" the red head slurred at the ceiling, not looking at Youji.

"Holy crap, are you drunk?" Youji gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"Sooooo, itsch not illiiiigal to be'dunk is it?" Aya said sitting up alittle to quickly.

"But Aya, you don't drink. I mean ... well, you do, but not this much! What the fuck?"

"It's goooonna expireee soon. ...a waste o' mooooney not drinking itsch before then!" the red head scowled.

"Okay, you're making no sense at all," Youji replied raising an eyebrow.

"Sooo wha' did you wan' anyway? ...you wan' sum?" Aya asked raising the bottle before pouring another for himself and missing the glass rather a lot. Youji watched the contents of the bottle spill over the bedside cabinet and on to the floor before replying.

"Nawh, I got my own thanks," he said indicating to his own bottle before taking a mouthful.

They sat in silence, Aya drinking quietly while swaying where he sat and Youji watching him with amusement. Youji got up and looked around. He rarely ever came to Aya's room and had never really got a good look at it when he had. It was a rather small and simple looking room. Kind of bare of material things. There was a single bed near the a large window that the light was blocked out of by a pair of simple yet elegant burgundy curtains that had cream ties so that they could be opened without being drawn. Next to the bed was a dark wood now sake covered bedside table that had a small lamp with a cream and red shade on it and a gold coloured metal alarm clock. Aya had always said that electric ones were unreliable in the event of a power failure. On the other side of the room was a dark wood chest and a wardrobe both of these matching the bedside.

It was off to one corner that caught Youji's interest. There was a comfy looking burgundy reading chair decorated with a cream and gold cushion and a large bookshelf. Walking over, Youji examined the shelf. He picked a book off the shelf and read the back.

"Haaaave you read that?" Aya asked, coming over staggering as he did so.

"No, is it good?" Youji questioned as the red head slumped into his arms.

"Yes, its about angels, demons and stufffffff. I like it a lot you should read it!"

"Yeah, sure, maybe tomorrow," Youji told the intoxicated figure currently using him to hold himself up.

Walking over to the bed he helped him sit down and downed some more of his baileys. Aya lent back onto the burgundy bedspread and followed suit. Giving up on pouring into the glass he too began to drink from the bottle.

Bright sunlight filtered into the gap in the curtains irritating the blonds eyes. Rolling over he pressed his face into the cream coloured pillow cursing his burgundy coloured curtains for not doing their damned job.

'Wait!, My curtains are green!' the blond thought sitting bolt upright.

Great he had ended up at some stupid tarts place again. He wondered who he had been drunk enough to go home with this time. Well, when he said 'this time' it was not like it had happened a lot recently. The figure laying on the bed with him lent over the side and heaved. The contents of their stomach could be heard splattering onto the hard wooden floor. Youji turned from where he was staring at the curtains to see who he'd beded and his mouth fell open in shock. Sitting up, the figure turned to Youji and jade met amethyst. There was a loud thump as Aya fell from the bed in his hurry to escape his current situation.

Authors note: hope you like it. Please let me know what you think =D

I'm not sure if this is gonna be a long fic or a short one but well I'm gonna see how it all turns out.


End file.
